


Banter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [123]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I haven't found it in ten minutes, you can find another convenience store and we'll get what we need there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 July 2016  
> Word Count: 338  
> Prompt: 3. abandoned 7/11’s  
> Summary: "If I haven't found it in ten minutes, you can find another convenience store and we'll get what we need there."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set in the middle of the season, before everything went south. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really, _really_ love to write for these two. They vacillate between disgustingly adorable and this acerbic bantering, which we saw in the show itself. I miss them, so I will happily write all of the missing scenes I can think of for them in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Where are we going?"

"It's down here somewhere."

"Somewhere?" She rolls her eyes and stares at him. "Amani, please tell me you know where the hell you're taking me."

He snorts, squinting at the street sign to their left, cursing the summer rain that is obscuring his view. "I've been here before, okay? It's just been a little while, that's all." He clears his throat, then mumbles and runs his words together. "I may have been drunk the last time though."

"What was that?" When he doesn't answer immediately, she pulls out her phone. "What's the address? I'll google it."

"Just give me a few minutes to see if I can remember. If I haven't found it in ten minutes, you can find another convenience store and we'll get what we need there."

She chuckles then and starts playing _Angry Birds_ on her phone. "You know I'm gonna hold you to that, right? I can't believe you just _forgot_ to pick up condoms when you were shopping today. And they say guys are controlled by their dicks…"

"Stomachs."

"What?" She turns to study his profile curiously.

"We're ruled by our stomachs. It's like scientifically proven." He waits at a stoplight, grinning at her. "You want to rule us, feed us. You want us to remember shit, tell us when you're feeding us. It's simple."

Her laughter fills the car easily, head thrown back at the power of it. "When you woke me this morning and wanted a quickie, but had no condoms, those blue balls of yours should have been reminder enough to restock while you were shopping. And now your lack of memory is going to cost you another night of sex, but I am going to leave you with an even _worse_ case of DSB. If you forget again, you can go back to handies like a dateless idiot."

"God, you're a bitch," he replies, continuing to drive.

"Yeah, but if you play your cards right in the next six minutes, I'll still be your bitch."


End file.
